RWBY Adventures
by GrimmxKnightwalker
Summary: A series of episodes that involve Team RWBY in their second year at Beacon. From classes to free time to action in battle with Grimm and criminals. Lemon will indeed occur in future episodes. Will also include other Teams in the series. {WhiteRose}{Bummbleby}{Arkros}{Noren}


**RWBY Adventures**

**A/N: Hey everyone! I'm back and doing a RWBY fanfic, or at least attempt to write one. Not really sure how I feel about how this new method will turn out, but that's why I have you guys for! Feedback will be greatly appreciated, also for those of you who read 'As Fast as Lightning' I really thank you for getting it 30 Followers and at least 10 Favs. Makes me happy knowing that you guys like the story so far. Anyways, I'll let you guys read the first ever episode of this new fic. Enjoy!**

Episode 1: Welcome Back to Beacon Academy

It has been a crazy first year for these four individuals. They were one of the most recognizable group in all of Vale and were enrolled in the top elite school in all of Remnant. Beacon Academy. A school that help students hone their skills and abilities to become Hunters and Huntresses. Protectors of the citizens and the light in this world. Although, these four are still in training, they have arrived back at this prestigious academy for their second year of training and another year of fun adventures.

XXX

The airship to Beacon had landed safely on the loading dock, relieving its returning and new students at the huge school. Each new student had marveled at the size of the school whereas the returning students had watched them with a smirk, each one of them reminiscing on how they all had that same reaction just a year ago. Sure enough the view of the Beacon was magnificent on the outside, but once you actually view in the inside, it was just enormous.

Two familiar figures had finally emerged from within the large aircraft. A female with a gold wild mane and another female with a red hooded cape, both stood side by side to each other and gazed up at their school. The blond held onto her hip and puffed out her large bust and grinned pleasingly as the other just happily jumped in place and squealed with delight.

"We're back! I can't wait until to see Weiss and Blake again, and get Team RWBY back together for another great year!" The girl in the red hood spoke enthusiastically as she began to walk in the direction of the school with the other students.

"I know what you mean, Rubes." The busty blond said with a smile and pulled her younger sister close, wrapping an arm around the girl's shoulder. "Can't wait to mess with my Kitty for another whole year and terrorize Weiss too." The thought of making the ice heiress bashful in embarrassment really did sound intriguing to the blond brawler. Maybe tease her whenever the team finally got together at the assembly.

"I just can't wait to see Weiss again. A whole summer without her didn't make it fun enough." Ruby frowned a fraction, causing Yang to grin mischievously.

"Does my baby sister have a crush on the ice princess?" Yang teased as she lightly nudged the hooded girl and stared at her with her teasing smile.

Ruby's face lit up like a tomato at the comment, in Yang's case, she knew that her younger leader did indeed have a crush on the girl in white. It was written on her face as clear as day. Ruby chose to flee from her sister's gaze to a much less compacted space to keep from anyone seeing how red her face was. Yang had just chuckled lightly to herself and placed her hands behind her head, locking her fingers together and walking onto Beacon grounds in flow with the other students.

Oh yes, this is going to be a fun year, thought the brawler.

XXX

There were already students inside of Beacon; new students had wondered the school grounds and corridors in search of where the assembly hall was at. Others had simply asked for directions from their upperclassmen while the others who's pride were in the way just wondered aimlessly in their search. The sight was slightly amusing to a woman in black, her book held up to her face, but she had her gaze set on the surrounding people. She watched as everyone walked past her, too stubborn to let their pride to be falter. It was then when one of the first years finally let her pride fall and asks for directions.

"Excuse me, are you a second year here?" A girl asked sweetly. She wore a standard Greek type of garment with a few bangles on her biceps and twin swords on both sides of her hip. This girl did indeed look like a warrior type, but seemed too sweet. It kind of reminded her of Ruby.

"Indeed I am. Is there something I can help you with?" The girl in black asked as she lowered her book and locked her amber eyes with the younger girl, giving her full attention.

"Um.. Well, I'm kind of lost and I'm looking for the assembly hall. Do you know where the location is at?" She hesitated slightly as her jade green eyes locked onto the upper-classmen. She then moved her gaze up at the girls black bow on her head and smiled. "I like your bow, it matches your outfit."

The dark haired girl smiled, remembering the line that was spoken to her a year ago. Well, she had said pajamas, but it was close enough. "Thanks," she said, "Also, the assembly hall is towards the northeast entrance."

The girl gave a thankful smile towards her director, "Thanks! Umm..?"

"Blake." The girl with the bow said.

"Blake, well it's nice to meet you. I'm Diana Artes, hope to see you around." Diana had waved at Blake before running back to her group of friends and led them towards the location of the assembly hall.

Blake watched as the underclassmen left, leaving her to her book. She still had time to go take sanctuary in the library with the company of her new book. If anyone of her teammates needed to find her, then they all knew where to look.

XXX

Just outside of the north entrance of the school, a long white limo had pulled up to the gates. The driver of the limo stepped out from the car, going around to open up the backseat door. The newer students stopped in their tracks to observe in on who would emerge from the expensive vehicle. When the expensive vehicle. When the driver opened up the door, a white boot with a slim pale leg stepped out of the car. A hand reached out to grab onto the driver's, who had inclined his head a fraction at the gesture, to help the mysterious person out of the limo.

"Thank you, Geoffrey." The woman in white said politely. She stood up tall with her chin held high, her icy blue eyes scanning around at the students. She picked out that none of them were her teammates, seemingly that they didn't pop out of the place like her three friends did.

"Miss Schnee, will that be all for today?" Geoffrey, the driver, asked in question towards his passenger.

"Yes. Thank you again, hope to see you soon." Smiling warmly at her driver, the paler woman had walked towards the school. The newer students kept watch in awe, stepping out of the way to make room to this princess like person. The princess appreciated their efforts on being polite but she didn't need all this. Though, she could get used to this from her underclassmen.

It was a long walk towards the school and the stares didn't help much either. Some were even gawking at her appearance; white top with long sleeved jacket and her white combat skirt. It was her normal attire; surely she wasn't the only one who'd like to dress up for combat. Everyone has their own style of clothing that they're most comfortable with while fighting Grimm or criminals.

Towards the end of her walk, a blur of motion had approached her at high speed and knocked the ice princess over, making the new students gasp at the sudden scene. The woman in white shook her head and her facial expression was that of anger as the person who had ran into her had sprung up from the floor.

"Ohmygoshimsosorry! Areyouokay? Imsososorryforrunningintoyou!" The person who had bumped into her apologized frantically.

"Watch where you're going next time!" The princess yelled and got to her feet, dusting off her clothing. She didn't bother to look up at the person who had knocked her on her bottom.

"Weiss?" Came a soft yet innocent voice that the icy woman had noticed instantly.

The heiress looked up from her clothes at the girl in red, eyes widening at surprise. "Ruby!" It took a moment for Weiss to process what had happened just moments ago, her eyes then narrowing in anger towards her leader and spoke through clenched teeth. "Ruby!"

The girl in the red hood jerked like a frightened fawn at the aggressive tone her partner had used. Okay, she should've watches where she was going, yes, but now she didn't have to worry about looking for the heiress. Now, to get her partner to calm down, that was going to be tricky.

"I'm sorry Weiss," Ruby said in a low voice as she poked her index fingers together. "I should've watched were I was going.."

"yes, you should've! You're an upperclassmen now, you need to be a role-model for the underclassmen. It's not like how we were as first years you know. The heiress placed her head in her palm, shaking her head in worry for her younger leader. "Geez, it's been a year already Ruby and yet you still act like a child." The hooded girl lowered her head in shame at the way her partner said her words so bluntly, she was only being herself. Weiss noticed her leader's depressive mood and gave a small sigh.

"Okay, maybe that was a bit uncalled for. But Ruby," the girl in red looked up at her partner, "Seriously, look where you're going next time, okay." Weiss looked at her younger leader sincerely.

Ruby gave a sunny smile and stood at attention like a soldier would, hand to a salute. "Roger that!"

XXX

The blond brawler was left wondering around the campus, she could've gone to look for her younger sister but she was more than capable of handling things on her own. All the blond wanted to do was look for her faunus partner and have some catching up to do. Yang already knew where her quiet teammate would be, the library.

Making a beeline towards the library, she stopped a few times to say high to her old friends and to some of the newer students. Her eye did wonder around at the underclassmen, some looking attractive and others whose looks are just eye-popping. After a few minutes the brawler made it to the library. She looked around the frontal part of the library, but hadn't seen her partner.

"Figures," Yang said in a quiet voice and made her way towards the end of the large library. As the blond turned the corner of one of the book shelved corridor, she found her faunus friend curled up on a loft chair at the corner of the room, reading. A smile crept onto the corner of her lips and strode over at the quiet girl silently.

"Not going to work, Yang." Blake said as she kept her eyes on her book.

"Awwe, and hear I thought I was going to get the pounce on you." The brawler chuckled and sat on the armrest of the chair, peering at the book her partner was reading. "Watcha reading?"

The faunus sighed, closing her book and looked up at her brute of a partner. "Do you really want to know?" Yang just gave a simple nod, causing the quiet girl to sigh again. "It's about this group of different individuals taking on impossible odds to save their world." The blond brawler just blinked, completely unsure how to respond. In Blake's opinion, it was surely a unique book like most of her other books she'd read previously.

"That's nice." Yang finally said after her moment of silence. Plucking the book from Blake's hands, she skimmed through the book then tossed it on the coffee table. She picked up her partner in her arms to take her seat then placed her faunus friend on her lap. Blake just lowered her eyelids at the move but then quickly nuzzled into her partner. Yang only smiled widely and kept her close. "Missed me, Kitten?"

"And if I say no." Blake challenged as she looked up at the blond.

"Then I guess I'm going to have to talk to that one person I saw today and take them out for a drink." The brawler looked back at her quiet faunus who was glaring at her murderously.

"Who is she or he?" The girl in black demanded as she reached for Gambol Shroud that rested besides the chair. Yang lightly took the faunus's hand in hers and intertwined their fingers.

"Is my Kitty cat jealous?"

"No, but no one takes what belongs to me. No one." Blake kept up her glare at Yang, causing the blond brawler to grin from ear to ear. The quiet faunus smiled lightly and pecked the other girls lips. "For the record, you're sleep in your own bed tonight for that smart ass comment you made."

"Aw come on!" Yang yelled inside the library, earning a loud shush from the librarian who was busy replacing books back to their respected shelves a couple of rows down.

XXX

Everyone had gathered into the assembly hall for the head master, Professor Ozpin, to give his speech to the new and returning students. Accompanying him was a woman with blond hair that was pulled up into a bun along with a sorceress like appearance, Glynda Goodwitch. Ruby accompanied by Weiss was already among the sea of students as for Blake and Yang, well, they both arrived late from their little get together at the library. Professor Ozpin took to the mic, his cane held in right hand and pushed his glasses back up to his eyes. Clearing his throat, he clapped his cane on the floor to gain everyone's attention. Once he knew he got their attention, the head master than began to speak.

"Welcome to Beacon Academy, and welcome back to you returning students. As I assume you all know this isn't your ordinary combat school. So I'll keep this brief, you all think that you're capable of becoming Hunter and Huntresses by coming into this Academy. Well, you are all wrong. I only see few among you all of being worthy to become protectors of the light, while the rest of you are just wasting your efforts. If you wish to become guardians and protectors of the light and people; Hunters and Huntresses, then it's up to you to take the first step. Show me, show everyone that you're worthy of such an honor and great deal of responsibility." Professor Ozpin walked away from the mic, leaving the audience of students with confused faces, or at least the first year students. The returning students already knew the ropes so they were out of that equation.

Glynda Goodwitch waited till Ozpin was clear away from the mic before she approached it, staring at the students. First year students, you all will gather in the ballroom that is located in the east wing of Beacon tonight. Tomorrow we'll start with your initiation, as for you returning students, your team leader will receive a message on where you're new dorm will be located. You second year students have tonight to unpack, tomorrow you all will start with your scheduled classed. You all are dismissed."

The students began to disperse from the assembly hall as Team RWBY had finally met up with each other after the long summer break. Both the busty brawler and faunus walked over to the girl in the red hood and to the ice heiress, greeting each other's presence. The four of them exchanged stories on what they had did over the summer break until Ruby had announced where her team will be staying at for the rest of the year.

"Let's get going, the faster we unpack, the faster to where I can get school supplies." Weiss stated as she marched out of the large space towards the direction of their dorm. Ruby nodded in approval and followed the heiress, linking her arm with the girl. Yang had her arm around Blake's shoulders and followed behind their team leader, eyeing at the linked arms.

"By the way Weiss, no funny business with my baby sister. Got it."

XXX

**Episode 2: The Gathering [Preview]**

"Come on Weiss, pleeeaaseee!"  
"No!"

"The hell are you doing to my baby sister!"  
"Yang, it's not what it looks like."  
"That's not how I see it!"

"There's so much tension here. And it's barely the second day."  
"I agree."  
"Are you going to finish that?"

"Oh god…Ruby!"

XXX

**A/N: And there you have it, First episode of RWBY Adventures. Going with a different method of writing this story VS how I write AFaL. Lett me know what you all think as far as the episode goes, as well as the preview for the Episode 2! See what you guys think what's going to happen in that second episode. Also, don't forget to Comment, Review, Fav, and Follow! Lastly, I have only a few images of RWBY on my deviantart account which you can find the link on my profile. I'll see you guys soon!**


End file.
